The present invention relates to animal litter boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable and collapsible/expandable cat litter box.
Many pet owners, and particularly owners of cats, have litter boxes within their homes. These are necessary to prevent the animal from urinating or defecating on the floors and furnishings of the house. The most simple litter box comprises a basin or other receptacle which is partially filled with litter gravel. The gravel is specially designed to capture moisture and coagulate around the animal's excrement.
Other litter boxes use screens or other systems of automatic removal. However, these litter boxes are complicated to assemble and are usually quite expensive.
After a period of use, the gravel in any litter box must be removed and disposed of and new gravel placed within the litter box. This process is unpleasant to the pet owner. This process also necessitates that the owner have a supply, usually a partial bag, of litter gravel on hand to replace the disposed used gravel. Having a partial bag of pet litter gravel on hand takes up storage space and can be quite messy as the opened bags have a tendency to spill.
Even with regular disposal, the litter box can become quite filthy and malodorous. Such litter boxes are unpleasant and unsightly to have in the house. Moreover, such litter boxes can present problems of sanitation for not only the pet, but others within the house as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a litter box which is self-contained in order to alleviate the need to store partial bags of pet litter. What is also needed is a litter box which is relatively inexpensive. Such a pet litter box should be easy to transport, store and assemble. Further such a pet litter box should be disposable so as to be easily discarded after use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.